beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Akatsuki
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Sora Akatsuki (暁 宇宙, Akatsuki Sora) is a reccuring character in the Metal Saga, making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Sora is a hyperactive and impulsive blader with an intenese blader when partrenered with his Cyber Pegasus 100HF. He took part in a Battle Bladers Challenge Match and befriended Kenta and led him to meet Gingka, together they combated a local gang leader named Busujima. Physical Appearance Sora is a tanned skinned boy that has a height just above Kenta's, making him relaltivley short. Sora has eyes the shade of amber with blond and brown hair that spikes above his head and drapes behind it. He wears a white sleeveless jacket and red/blue pants. He also sports brown fingerless gloves. He has a golden belt in his pants which holds Cyber Pegasus, his Beylauncher, Grip, and Beypointer. His Beylauncher and Grip are the same shade of red as on Cyber Pegasus's Metal Wheel. Personality Sora is much like Gingka and says he is his Number 1 apprentice. They sleep during the day, they eat large quantities of food, and are determined to train with their Bey. He always tries to be Gingka or act like Gingka, for example he tries to mimic Pegasus's Starblast Attack but fails. However, Sora can be much less focused at times. This is probably because of the fact that he admires Gingka. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Background Sora is one of Gingka Hagane's many adoring fans, when Gingka entered a tournament in Sora's home town, Sora was instantly impressed by Gingka's special move. Shortly after Gingka's victory Sora stood up and stared into the ring in utter disbelief at Gingka's amazing abilities. Gingka caught Sora's gaze and looked on at him, in that moment Sora believes he had read Gingka's mind through eye contact. He claimed that Gingka had been thinking that it is Sora's destiny to become his apprentice and learn his every move even though they have never truly spoken. A Friend in Kenta Determined to meet with Gingka in the Battle Bladers tournament, Sora unoffcially enters a Challenge match. Forcefully, Sora interrupts Kenta's match in order to proclaim himself as Gingka's number one apprentice. Refusing to go back to the first round of Battle Bladers, Sora wishes to battle strong opponents such as Kenta and completley disrupts the tournament to do so. At first, Sora displays great skills at the start in his unplanned battle with Kenta but ultimatley fails when he tries to impersonate Gingka's special move with his beyblade. Because Sora self defeated himself, he is publicly embarrased infront of everyone and decides to leave after threatening Kenta. Interested in Sora's skills, Kenta finds him training at the beach to try and master the Starblast Attack, to no avail. Sora reveals that it was his own decision to proclaim himself as Sora's apprentice and tells Kenta about the day that he met Gingka. Kenta is impressed about Sora's determination and shares with him that he is actually Gingka's friend, surprising Sora. Sora and Kenta begin to bond as friends after both of them share their stories, hanging out the entire day and even train together to try and master the Cyber Starblast Attack. But during that training, Kenta tries to convince Sora that he has to become his own Beyblader with his own style and own special move. Sora is convinced that he can work hard to catch up to Gingka rather then just copy him, thanks to Kenta's words of confidense. Sora and Kenta decide to take part in the Battle Bladers Challenge Match the next day to try there skills. Because it is an obsticle race battle, this gives Sora the chance to try something different to bond with his Cyber Pegasus. Sora realises that Cyber has great strength, but also that he does not know much about it and has to learn during this match between he and Kenta (since he elminated the other participants). When put under pressure, Sora is able to realize his Cyber's potential and release his own special move. But in the astonishment, Sora is still unable to control it as Cyber falls from the sky, defeated by itself. This defeat makes Sora realize he has to train to control his own abilities and that he is not yet ready for Battle bladers, first he must bond with Cyber. He then decides to leave Kenta to follow his own path, saying goodbye and hoping to meet one day as rivals again. Leave it to Sora During his travels, Sora learns of a street gang that's seized the local abandoned beystadium from the kids of the town. Sora goes to confront him in order to win the stadium back. He meets their leader; Busujima and battles him. Sora tries hard but can't figure out Busujima's moves and is defeated, although the matched was rigged. Sora immediatley demands a rematch but is interrupted by the return of his old friend; Kenta. Kenta drags Sora out of the stadium and sits him down to make a gameplan. He and Kenta discuss that the gang will use every dirty trick they can to win and that they should band together to take the stadium back. They begin training as Sora struggles to focus during battle, due to practice taunting from Kenta which is just to prepare him for battle. Sora learns from his mistakes and is soon training in sync with everyone. During one of their breaks, one of the kids beys is destroyed again by Busujima as well as one of the girls is taken by him and he demads all of Kenta's points in return for her. They go and try to save the girl but are stopped by his gang, Kenta remains behind to hold them off and tells Sora to move along so that he can have his rematch with Busujima. Sora arrives at the stadium to battle Busujima, and battles on an oil slicked stadium. Sora tries to fight in the rigged match where Busujima has the advantage, but he is once again once distracted by his bantering and taunting. But Busujima takes it far enough to where Sora is forced to focus so he can fight for his friends loss. The stage sets alblaze like Sora's burning beyspirit as the battle rages on. Sora refuses to lose to someone like Busujima and quotes Gingka on the blader spirit and unexpectidly in that moment, Gingka arrives with Kenta as support. Gingka uses his special move to inspire Sora and get rid of his disadvantages, giving Sora a fair chance to fight back. Then as an additive, Kenta successfully saves the girl, this inspires Sora to use his special move and finally defeat Busujima. After the battle, Gingka congratulates Sora, his dream finally coming to the light as Sora has control of Cyber and the respect of his idol. Beyblade: Metal Masters Sora participates in the Japanese Selection matches for TeamGanGan Galaxy, hoping to gain a spot on the team. But unfortunatley, Sora is unable to make it, making seventh place instead, one place behind his friend Kenta, who reached sixth place. Still, he makes very far if he is one of the top 7 japanese bladers. He still joins all of his locals to see off his idol and the rest of Team GanGan Galaxy. B'EYBLADE: ZERO-G ' A'ccording to some sources they say he may return though this is not confirmed infomation it could be true. Beyblades [[Cyber Pegasus 100HF|'Cyber Pegasis 100HF]] : Sora's Primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is an attack type beyblade with great uncontrolable speed that can be channeled into strength. Cyber Pegasus does not share Storm/Galaxy Pegasus' ability to take flight but makes up for it with great raw power. Special Moves *[[Avalanche Boost|'Avalanche Boost']] : Sora's first special move is Sora first used this attack on Episode 29 (anime). It is a major speed boost that overloaded when Sora used it, causing Cyber to self destruct itself out of the stadium limits. *[[O.V. Drive|'O.V. Drive']]: Sora's second finishing move is O.V. Drive. Sora used this attack on Episode 37 versus Busujima . It is a power boost that causes Cyber to glow bright red and crash through the opponent, enough to defeat Busujima's Rock Scorpion in a single hit. *'Cyber Starblast Attack': Sora often attempts to mimic Gingka's Storm Pegasus' Starblast Attack, but it always fails. He discarded trying to master it after finding his own style of beyblading. Note: O.V Drive Stands for Overdrive Quotes *''"Aw man, epic fail!"'' *"I am Gingka's number one apprentice!" *To Kenta : I wanna battle with strong opponents are you... stronger than you look, kid. *To Kenta : It looks like you're having a lot of fun there, but it would be more fun if you battle with me. *To Busujima : Keep talking Busujima, your breath keeps the bugs away. *"Go Cyber!" *"Go! Cyber Starblast Attack!" *"Oops! Sorry Kenta. Can you pick up Cyber for me?" *"What's wrong? Just give it to me already!" Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Appearances Beyblade: Metal Fusion *029. Kenta and Sora *037. Rock Scorpio's Deadly Poison! *051. Blader's Spirit Beyblade: Metal Masters *055. Ticket to the World Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Trivia *Sora is the only other person in the anime besides Gingka that has a Pegasus-type Beyblade. *Sora resembles Cain from The Battle B-Daman series. *Despite not being a member of the Dark Nebula, Sora has two hair colors like most Dark Nebula bladers. *Sora is the name of the main character in the video game Kingdom Hearts whose voiced by Miyu Irino in Japanese and is also Tsubasa Otori'Tsubasa Otori's Japanese voice actor. *Both his first and last names have something to do with the sky, Sora meaning the actual word sky and Akatsuki meaning dawn. *In the english dub, he only refers to his bey as Cyber. This is to avoid confusion with Storm Pegasus. *Both of his hair colors resembles Dashan Wang 's. *Sora gave Gingka power to defeat Diablo Nemesis in the final battle in Beyblade 4D/Metal Fury *A source says Sora might return in metal fight beyblade Zero g. Category:Metal Fusion Character Category:Male